


Instauro

by SoSo8812



Category: EXO
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoSo8812/pseuds/SoSo8812
Summary: Kyungsoo was tired of it all, the name calling, the sneers, and the secrets. He needed a safe haven away from it all but he never thought that it would be a bathroom stall. The world is a cold place for Kyungsoo. Can the mystery artist in the neighboring stall change everything and heal his broken heart?





	Instauro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kaisoo fic and I am so excited to be writing for kaisoommer. I really loved the prompts that I received and I sincerely hope that whoever reads it will like my fic. Thank you for reading~

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in. It was day 3 of his self-imposed exile, and once again he found himself sitting in the last cubicle of the fourth floor boy’s toilets. The dripping tap echoing through the small space as his only company, he pulled out his pathetic cheese and pickle sandwich and sighed before tentatively taking a bite. After all, his mother was not the best cook and somehow even managed to find a way to ruin sandwiches. From his seat on the closed toilet lid, he eyed the cerulean tiles decorating the walls that now looked more turquoise after years of wear and tear. His eyes traced the patterns made by the water that had seeped through the roof onto the walls, admiring the swirls and splashes formed. The light flickering over the wash basins was distracting but it provided some stimulation in the otherwise desolate space. The washroom was hardly ever used and had fallen into complete disarray so it was the perfect hideaway for Kyungsoo who wanted to be alone, away from prying eyes and deafening whispers. This was his Mexico and he had claimed the land in the name of Kyungsoo.

As he raised his arm to take another bite of sandwich, the main door swung open. Kyungsoo froze and held his breath, hoping that the intruder would leave after relieving himself. Loud footsteps plodded to the cubicle next to his and he jumped slightly when the door clicked shut. Kyungsoo kept his breathing shallow and shifted away from the left side of his cubicle in the hopes of not attracting the attention of his unexpected neighbour. Instead of the usual “bathroom” noises and the sound of a flushing toilet, Kyungsoo heard rustling, the unzipping of a bag followed by the opening of an aluminium wrapper. Loud crunching noises then filled the room and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in shock. The intruder was…staying here, just like Kyungsoo. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly before returning to his original position and continuing his lunch. There was no reason to hide anymore. He could expand his sanctuary to this other lost soul, not that he had a choice. 

After finishing his lunch, Kyungsoo pulled out his phone to distract himself until the bell rang. He heard his neighbour rummage through his bag and after a few short minutes the sound of pencils scratching along paper was audible. He wasn’t writing, that Kyungsoo could tell for sure. Each stroke was too long and bold, he was definitely drawing. The boy must be an artist, he thought. Kyungsoo liked that idea - artists had an aura about them, they saw the world differently than others, and everything held more colour and warmth when they expressed it. Kyungsoo didn’t view the world that way. To him the world was a bleak and dull place that held little hope. The scratching became more fervent and Kyungsoo’s curiosity got the better of him. He stood up, pocketing his phone and climbed on top of the toilet, trying hard not to make any noise before peering into the adjacent cubicle. A head of black hair was visible but before Kyungsoo could sneak a glance at the drawing pad, the school bell rang loudly through the room. He immediately snapped back, his heart leaping from his chest as he crouched, praying that the black-haired intruder didn’t catch him. His neighbour quickly clambered from the toilet, tossing things into his bag before exiting his cubicle. Kyungsoo then climbed down from the toilet and crouched down to watch the boy leave when he noticed that he had a limp. The boy’s unusual gait was very noticeable and with the way he was leaning heavily on his left leg, Kyungsoo could tell that he was in immense pain. Once he saw the feet disappear, Kyungsoo grabbed his bag and left the cubicle. He washed his hands and waited a few minutes before exiting the washroom, praying that he didn’t run into his lunchtime companion on his way to class. 

When he reached the door to his classroom, Kyungsoo gripped the handle and took a deep breath before opening it as quietly as possible. Keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, he walked to his seat and placed his bag down without making eye contact with his fellow classmates. He pulled out his books in an attempt to distract himself from the eyes that were following his every movement. He felt like he was under a magnifying glass and the judging eyes were the sun trying to melt him into oblivion. He tried to mute the whispers but certain words managed to make it through his filter. Words like “slut” and “tease” weighed heavy on him but before he had the chance to spiral into a pit of despair, the teacher walked in, interrupting the harsh whispering. Maths was his best subject and as a senior he needed to study hard to make sure he got into a good university and make his parents proud. Studying also provided a great distraction from his personal life which was now in tatters. 

As the bell rang, marking the end of the school day, Kyungsoo scurried to exit the classroom, hoping to escape quickly enough to avoid awkward encounters. He managed to make it to the main school gate before being stopped. “Kyung, hey Kyungie, wait up!” He heard a deep, rich voice call out to him from behind, causing him to stop in his tracks. He wanted to run away, to go back to his bathroom stall and make himself as small as possible, anything at all to stop what was coming his way. But he couldn’t avoid them, avoid Him. “Kyungsoo, how are you? It’s been a while. I feel like you’re avoiding me. I’ve missed you baby,” he said as he approached Kyungsoo, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Haha Hyunsik! Of course I’m not avoiding you. I’m just busy with school and stuff. I need to go home, my, my parents are expecting me...I need to go.” He shrugged the taller boy off and determinedly walked away from the school grounds, ignoring the cat calls and insults hurled at him from his ex-boyfriend and his crew. As he walked along the pavement towards the bus stop, he noticed a tall, black-haired boy walking ahead of him with a familiar limp. He tried to catch a glimpse of his face without drawing attention to himself but before he got a chance, his bathroom buddy boarded a bus and vanished as quickly as he appeared. 

______________________________________________

It had been a week since the limping artist had begun joining Kyungsoo in the fourth floor boys toilets for lunch and breaks between classes. There was no doubt that the other was also aware of Kyungsoo’s presence, not after he had coughed loudly on the second day. The action undoubtedly drew the artist’s attention but still no words had been shared between them. He could only assume that the other was not interested in what had led Kyungsoo to spend all of his free time in a filthy, dilapidated washroom instead of with friends. Kyungsoo on the other hand was curious as hell and had spent the majority of the week trying to find out more about his comrade. However, all of his efforts had been in vain. The artist’s routine was always the same: he would eat his lunch quickly and then spend the rest of the time sketching. After Kyungsoo’s first attempt at spying, he was too scared to try again, so for had spent the week since then trying to spot the student who had the same gait as his bathroom buddy. So far he had had no success but on the bright side at least it distracted him from the gossipers that followed him around wherever he went. 

It was only on Friday that Kyungsoo got his first clue about the mysterious artist, when the bell rang at the end of the lunch break and a piece of paper folded into an origami crane fell onto the stained, tiled floor in the gap between their cubicles. He could hear the other frantically stuffing his drawing tools into his bag before running out. Kyungsoo waited until the coast was clear and then bent down to pick it up. Delicately unfolding the beautiful artificial bird, he saw a sketch of a man who appeared to be striking a pose. As he opened the rest of the page he noticed that there were more images and that each frame showed the man transitioning from one move to another. It was choreography to a dance and while it was difficult to imagine what it would look like in real life, it appeared to be the ballet. Kyungsoo was taken aback by the intricate detail in the drawings. The sketching was perfect, the lines of the dancer’s body were faultless and every detail down to the dancer’s determined yet sensual facial expressions was breathtaking. His bathroom buddy was a truly gifted artist. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the corners of his lips from curving upwards as he realised that not only did he finally get to see what the other had so diligently been drawing, but now he knew that the schoolboy must also be a dancer. He quickly dismissed the idea when he realised that there was no way that the other could pull off the moves in the drawing considering his limp. Kyungsoo knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to let this go, so he vowed to uncover the identity of the limping artist and the piece of paper in his hand would be his golden ticket.

______________________________________________

After a weekend of moping around the house, playing video games, watching movies, and eating his parents out of house and home, Kyungsoo had returned to school on Monday morning, still feeling groggy and miserable. Not having an active social life anymore was really beginning to grate on the high school senior but there was no way for him to rectify the situation after all that happened. So after a wasted weekend, Kyungsoo entered the school gates with a grimace on his face and a heavy bag full of books. His only source of excitement was the messily refolded origami crane in the front pocket of his navy blue uniform slacks. The morning panned out as all the others that had occurred since the humiliating incident a few weeks prior and Kyungsoo really couldn’t wait for the lunch break. As the bell rang, he jumped from his seat and ran frantically up the four flights of stairs to his sanctuary before taking his rightful place in the furthest cubicle. He waited patiently and just like clockwork, almost exactly five minutes later the door swung open and he heard loud, uneven footsteps that matched the rhythm of the dripping tap, moving progressively closer until they occupied the adjacent cubicle. 

Kyungsoo pulled out his lunch and waited until he heard the other do the same. Only the sound of crunching and loud chewing, a noise which irritated Kyungsoo to no end, could be heard in the small reverberant room. When the incessant noise eventually ceased and the artist had pulled out his notebook to begin sketching, Kyungsoo gulped heavily before easing his hand into his pants pocket and sliding out the deformed paper crane. He flattened it between his fingers, feeling the soft texture of the material against his skin before sliding his hand under the barrier between cubicles. “Uh, hi. You dropped this on Friday and I didn’t get a chance to give it back to you then. So here,” Kyungsoo said, moving his hand around to signal to the other to take it. Soft fingers gently caressed Kyungsoo’s hand as the piece of paper was removed. He felt a small jolt of electricity travel up his arm and into his rapidly beating heart. There was a small pause and he heard the paper being unfolded followed by a small gasp. After another pause, the boy next door finally said, “I didn’t realise I dropped it. Thank you for returning it.” His voice had an unexpectedly deep timbre that caused shivers to run down Kyungsoo’s spine, the sound was incredibly attractive. “You’re welcome. I hope you don’t mind but I had a little peek at it. You’re a really gifted artist. The model in your drawing is beautiful and you captured his dancing amazingly well. He must be very talented,” he said in hopes of prolonging the conversation until he found out the identity of the boy. Kyungsoo could simply wait until the other left the cubicle at the end of the lunch period to uncover the truth, but he liked the challenge. He needed something to occupy his time and this riveting game of ‘Guess Who?’ would have to suffice. 

The artist responded with a breathy laugh before saying, “Thanks, I’m glad you liked my drawings. But the model…he’s not a dancer, he exists only in my imagination.” Kyungsoo was confused by the cryptic answer but chose to press on, “Well then you have a really great imagination to be able to dream up something so magnificent.” There was another pause. “You really think he’s magnificent?” the artist asked sincerely. “I really do,” Kyungsoo replied in earnest. He heard a small chuckle come from the other cubicle before hearing a soft “Thanks.” The silence that followed seemed to drag on and Kyungsoo wondered whether this would be the end of the conversation. He searched his mind desperately for ways to prolong the interaction. “So, it’s pretty strange hanging around in here but I guess you have your reasons, just like me. You don’t have to tell me why you’re in here if you don’t want to but what’s your name?” he asked, his heart racing. Though he barely knew the other school boy, Kyungsoo already found himself being drawn in by the deep voice, broad shoulders, and alluring long legs. “Uuuuh. I’d rather not say, if that’s ok. I just need somewhere to be alone for a while,” said the mystery man nervously. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your private time, I’ll leave you alone now,” Kyungsoo responded dejectedly. He could hear the other shuffle around on the toilet until he was facing the blue barrier separating them and said, “No, no, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry I just meant…there are people that I’m trying to avoid, not that I don’t want to…talk.” There was a brief silence that followed before Kyungsoo plucked up the courage to continue, “It’s totally fine if you don’t want to share your name. We can keep this completely anonymous. I really love your artwork. I wish I had talent like that.” “I’m not that good, but thank you,” the other said bashfully. The conversation continued naturally and Kyungsoo couldn’t help the huge smile that formed on his face while they discussed several topics, from the mundane to the meaningful. Both boys had kept to their usual ritual of exiting the toilets one after the other so as not to cross paths and maintain their pact of anonymity. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said that he hadn’t peeked under the cubicle door once again to try and catch a glimpse of the other. However, the only outstanding feature Kyungsoo could discern was the way he walked. He sighed loudly in the newly empty space knowing that he really had his work cut out for him.

______________________________________________

The week continued on much the same with the exception that the newly acquainted restroom buddies had begun to talk comfortably, dropping the formal speech. The only thing that Kyungsoo had learned about the other was that he was one year younger. This narrowed his search significantly and by the time Friday came around, Kyungsoo was looking forward to his lunch break as he skipped merrily down the hall towards his usual spot. Sitting down on the toilet seat, he waited eagerly for his mystery man to arrive. 

Twenty minutes passed and there was nothing, no sign of him and Kyungsoo grew nervous. Maybe he had scared the other away, or maybe he had offended him somehow. As he painstakingly went through their interactions the previous day, the heavy door swung open, banging the wall behind it loudly. His new friend entered the room and plodded towards the neighbouring cubicle. He settled comfortably onto the toilet before sighing, his deep voice echoing in the room, giving Kyungsoo’s chills in the same way it had the first time he heard it. “Sorry I’m late Soo, I got held up by some friends and they wanted to know where I had been going every lunch break. It took me a while to shake them but I’m here now” he said, sounding exasperated. Kyungsoo smiled at hearing his nickname fall so casually from the other’s lips. They had decided to call each other by aliases to make things more comfortable and Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that he loved it. He attempted to curb his excitement before he spoke, “It’s no problem, Nini. You made it here, so it’s all good. What did they say?” There was another sigh before he heard the other bang his head against their shared cubicle wall. “I dunno. They want me to hang with them but I just can’t right now. I just need some time away from them, y’know?” Kyungsoo reached over and placed his hand on the wall where he imagined the other’s head to be resting, before trying to reassure him. “I’m sorry to hear that Nini. I understand how you feel and its fine to want some time away. To be honest, I wouldn’t mind if I never saw my friends again.” He let out a sardonic laugh, contemplating just how pathetic their current situation was, as silence filled the air between them. He stroked the wall gently, wishing he could run his hand through the other’s soft black locks to ease his distress.

After what felt like a lifetime, the younger shifted his head away from the wall and began rustling through his bag to pull out his spiral notebook. “Soo, what is your favourite animal? Your favourite flower? The colour of your hair? Your favourite type of dance?” he asked as he began making soft scratches onto the blank page. Retracting his hand, Kyungsoo chuckled lightly before answering, “You think I didn’t notice that question about my looks mixed in there? Hmmmm I guess I could share some information about how I look. Let’s see…my favourite animals are cats, favourite flowers are sword lilies. My hair colour is…light brown, and I don’t really have a favourite kind of dance because I don’t dance. But…I really liked the picture you drew of the boy dancing, I felt really drawn in by his eyes and each move. I would love to see that in real life.” A blush crept up Kyungsoo’s face as he felt exposed, revealing just how much he loved the picture. “I’m glad you liked it. So your hair is light brown, that’s not what I expected. I’m sure it looks really cool,” the other mused, his pencil strokes suddenly becoming more aggressive. 

There was another comfortable silence as Kyungsoo tried not to disturb the artist once inspiration had hit him. He pulled out his phone to scroll through Tumblr. He was halfway through scrolling down his timeline, reblogging pictures of his favourite idol dancers when the artist finally spoke again, “So just out of curiosity, what is the meaning of the sword lily? Why is it your favourite?” Kyungsoo gazed up at the peeling plaster on the roof as he pondered his answer. After a few minutes he frowned slightly before saying, “I dunno. The colours are so vibrant and the sword-shaped leaves are so unique. I guess I like how different they are, rough around the edges but still breathtakingly beautiful. I think the flowers symbolise strength and integrity. I really like them, I know it probably sounds really weird.” He laughed awkwardly, hoping to not come across as a complete dork to the other. Despite only knowing the artist for a week, Kyungsoo had already become so completely enamoured by him, it was almost embarrassing. He waited eagerly for a response but all he heard was the pencil once again moving across the paper as fervently as before.

The bell was about to ring and Kyungsoo moved to straighten out his uniform and pick up his backpack. Before opening the door, he noticed the black haired boy’s hand waving at him from the gap under the wall between their cubicles. He was clutching a piece of paper that he offered to Kyungsoo. It was only when Kyungsoo reached down to take it from him that he realised just how tanned the other’s skin was, a huge contrast from his which was almost translucent. While it was an uncommon trait among Koreans, Kyungsoo found the exotic look to be endearing. A voice brought him out of his reverie, “I hope you like it, Soo. I have to go now. See you next week. Bye.” He heard the other quickly shove everything into his bag before exiting the restroom in a rush. 

Once he was alone, Kyungsoo opened the paper that had been carefully folded into an origami cat, a wide smile spreading on his face, accentuating his chubby cheeks and soft brown eyes. The words “what I imagine you look like. I hope you like it” were written messily at the top of the page. Underneath the scrawl was a sketch of a boy lying in a field of grass with a long sword lily laid out next to him which covered the length of his torso and curved beautifully around his head. The boy unsurprisingly looked nothing like Kyungsoo. He appeared taller, with thin eyebrows, a strong jaw line and thin lips. It was an almost complete contrast to Kyungsoo’s soft cheeks, full and thick eyebrows and plump heart shaped lips, his favourite feature. The drawing was beautiful and he was so touched that his Nini would have taken the time to imagine what he looked like. However he hoped desperately that the other didn’t cling to this image of him and that if they actually met, the artist wouldn’t be disappointed in the “real Soo”. Realising just how long he had been standing there, he quickly exited the stall and ran to his next class where he would definitely get scolded for being late. Not that it could ruin his mood as he clutched the blind portrait of himself tightly in his hand.

______________________________________________

Kyungsoo had grown weary of the teasing. Most days it was just silent whispers in the halls mixed with giggles and stares from people he barely even knew. He tried at all costs to avoid his group of friends. Never had the term “friend” been used so loosely. Even when Hyunsik wasn’t around, the rest of the group would take turns tormenting him, groping his ass, touching his soft stomach, and harshly tugging his hair as they hurled abuse at him. Luckily, these encounters were brief and only happened between each period, as he spent all the rest of his free time in his sanctuary, with Nini. As the lunch bell rang, Kyungsoo gathered his belongings and headed to the stairwell that would take him to the fourth floor. As he ascended one flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time, he saw a familiar group of boys loitering, cracking jokes. He tried to retreat stealthily before they noticed him but after taking a few steps backward, one of them turned, eyes narrowing on his small frame. The boy shouted “Hey, Kyung. Where are you going? We’ve been waiting for you. Someone said you have been sneaking off somewhere everyday at lunch and we were curious.” Kyungsoo wanted to make a break for it but he knew that they would catch him and then it would only be worse. “Where are you going, cutie? Found someone new to fuck you? Huh? Thirsty hoe. Are you taking someone else’s dick as well as you took mine?” the tall, blonde haired boy, Key, taunted. Without realising it, Kyungsoo began to tremble as he absorbed the harsh words that forced him to relive his most traumatic memory. Shaking his head violently, he looked to his feet, unable to look into the eyes of his tormenters as he said, “No. I’m h-headed to the library. I have work to do. Please let me pass.” He hated begging, especially to this group of boys, the ones he used to call friends, those he trusted and confided in and the ones who now used those secrets against him. 

Instead of letting him pass, the much larger high schoolers moved in closer, crowding him. But as Kyungsoo braced himself for the impending pain, the commanding voice of the school principal echoed through the narrow space, “Boys, this is a stairwell, not a hangout place. Stop loitering. Kyungsoo, I need to talk to you about your college admissions. Would you please come with me? The rest of you, get going.” Kyungsoo nodded as he climbed the staircase towards his saviour. The other boys groaned loudly as they were forced to abandon their prey, moving sluggishly down the stairs to the cafeteria. The principal beamed at Kyungsoo and said “That was a close call, ay Kyungsoo! Those boys, I never understood why you hung out with them. Anyway, I could see that they were trying to make trouble so I thought I could assist.” Kyungsoo smiled back weakly, “Thank you Sir. You were a real help.” The teacher sighed before replying cheerfully, “Kyungsoo, I know it has been…a rough couple of months for you.” Kyungsoo looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth agape, the teacher sighed before continuing more sombrely now, “I know you kids think that we don’t know anything that goes on with you but we hear the…rumours and stories too. What I’m trying to say Kyungsoo is that I understand that this must be difficult and if you ever need someone to talk to, completely confidentially, then you can always come to me. It’s a judgement free zone and I know that high school is a time when you want to…explore…” The teacher continued but Kyungsoo could no longer focus on his words. It was so embarrassing and he wanted the Earth to open and swallow him, leaving no trace. This was worse than any form of torture that Hyunsik and his minions could come up with. “Thanks Sir. I’ll think about it,” he blurted out, interrupting his teacher. He bowed politely and then continued running up the stairs into his cubicle, his sanctuary. 

Once he made it into his safe haven, Kyungsoo threw his bag onto the floor and rested his back against the door as he slowly slid down to sit. He pushed his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He stayed in that position for a few minutes until his breathing returned to normal. Eventually he released his legs and looked down at his trembling hands as tears trailed down his soft, still flushed cheeks. Kyungsoo hated being in his own skin and would give anything to be someone else, anyone else. His wallowing was suddenly interrupted by a deep cough that came from the neighbouring cubicle. Eyes widening, Kyungsoo remembered that he wasn’t alone and quickly straightened up, hands moving to his face to wipe away the tears that were still falling uncontrolled. “Hey, is everything ok, Soo?” There was a long pause as Kyungsoo tried to collect himself before responding. “I can leave if you want some time alone…,” the artist suggested hesitantly. “N-no. No. No. Please stay. I don’t want you to leave,” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head violently in protest before resting his head against the adjoining cubicle wall. It was funny how he wanted the rest of the world to leave him alone but he drew comfort from the other boy’s presence. It must be because the other knew nothing about him and couldn’t judge him the way everyone else did. That was how he rationalised his growing need to spend time with the artist. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m here if you need me,” he heard the other say, a sympathetic tone in his voice. Kyungsoo wanted to share, to tell his side of the story. He desperately wanted someone to empathise with him, to see that he wasn’t all those horrible things everybody called him, but he was too afraid to share. Maybe he was all of those things they called him and maybe he did deserve it. “No. I’m ok. I’ll be fine.” He stopped talking as fresh tears fell and this time he made no effort to wipe them away. There was shuffling in the other cubicle before a tanned hand appeared under the barrier between their cubicles. The hand was open and unmoving. Kyungsoo stared at it for a minute before hesitantly placing his own fingers against the palm. He felt the familiar jolt as their skin made contact and as soon as the artist felt the other’s smaller and chubbier fingers in his own, he shifted his hand until their fingers were intertwined. He then began rubbing soothing circles along the back of Kyungsoo’s hand with his thumb, the action so calming that Kyungsoo sighed with relief and relaxed his head back onto the wall separating their bodies. After a minute he felt the other also place his head against the surface. They stayed in that position for the rest of the lunch break, not a single word shared between them and the warmth radiating from their palms the only proof that they weren’t alone in the small space. As the bell rang, they reluctantly detached themselves and headed their separate ways for the remainder of the school day. 

Over the following weeks, Kyungsoo found that the lingering touches and hand holding had become more frequent. On a particularly daring day, Kyungsoo had even rested his palm on the other’s thigh while he busied himself with drawing and they discussed their mutual hatred for their parents’ cooking. Though Kyungsoo had no idea what the artist looked like, he had memorised every fine detail of his hands: the deep creases along his palm, his tanned skin, the daintiness of his wrists and even the ink stains on his fingers from drawing. Kyungsoo had etched each detail onto his heart and as much as he tried to convince himself that he was only drawing comfort from the other, deep down he knew that his feelings were much deeper. Although he wanted to create some distance between them, every time the other boy laughed his great baritone laugh, Kyungsoo found that he was falling harder and deeper with no means of escape. 

______________________________________________

It was a dismal Tuesday afternoon, the dense clouds blotting out the sun, shrouding the world in darkness. Kyungsoo was in high spirits as Nini had made him an assortment of origami cats, all in different colours and patterns and had laid them out in a neat line on the toilet seat in his cubicle. They were aligned perfectly almost like they had been waiting for Kyungsoo to arrive. The gesture warmed his heart. It was the first time the artist had gotten to the restroom before him in the time that they had known each other. 

After their lovely lunchtime rendezvous, Kyungsoo headed down the second floor corridor to his next class. He glanced at the trophy box that housed many of the school’s recent accolades, and a black and white photo of a familiar looking boy caught his eye. He moved towards it to examine the image in more detail. The boy in the picture had striking blonde hair and appeared to be wearing a straitjacket. He was knelt on the floor with his arms pulled back and his face raised to the sky. His eyes were closed and his expression was blank. He looked serene, ethereal. It was just like the first drawing that he had seen of Nini’s. He had almost forgotten about it. The artist had shown him so many of his works that it had become difficult to distinguish one piece from another. But it was undoubtedly the same image. “He’s real,” Kyungsoo whispered in shock as he studied the image in more detail. Under the photo, the description read “Kai – performing Deep Breath”. Kai, the name didn’t sound familiar, it wasn’t anyone he knew. He tried to avoid the nagging questions that plagued his mind, like, who was this boy? Why was Nini drawing him? Why did the artist lie to him about the dancer’s existence? 

Kyungsoo was on edge for the rest of the day. He ran out of the classroom as the bell rang and zoomed down the school corridors towards the library, ignoring the confused glances he got from fellow students. He pushed open the library doors and moved straight to the school yearbook section. He pulled out the previous years and flicked through to the section on the dance club and there he was, featured prominently, an entire page dedicated to images of him performing at various concerts and festivals. Below each image was a small description of the performance. Kyungsoo was completely enthralled by the boy’s gaze, it was fatally hypnotising. At the bottom of the page there was a small biography that read “The magnificent Kai aka Kim Jongin, our school’s most gifted dancer. Ballet, jazz, modern, or hip hop, Kai can do it all. His performances are heart shatteringly beautiful, onstage he is untouchable, and his performances are in a class of their own. The best dancer of his generation, he is a wonderful asset to our school.” Kyungsoo read the words over. This Kai was revered by everyone, how had he never heard of him? Though, if Kyungsoo was being honest with himself, it wasn’t a huge shock that he didn’t know Kai. After all, he had never taken an interest in the arts nor had he ever attended school festivals, he had always been much too busy trying to climb up the school’s social ladder.

Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo flicked through the book once again trying to see what the school boy looked like without the makeup and the wild hair. Ghosting his finger over the familiar faces of his classmates and lower class men, he found him. The picture was not as different from the others as he had hoped, the boy was still devastatingly handsome. He had a sharp jaw line, thick plump lips, soft eyes, and a thick head of black hair. His smile was blinding and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be drawn in by his eyes. Kyungsoo wished he was unaffected by the pictures, he didn’t want to feel bitter but as he looked at the smile lines on the other’s face, he could understand what his Nini found so captivating about Kai. He couldn’t blame his new friend for wanting to draw the beauty, he probably admired him a lot, maybe even loved him and there was no way Kyungsoo could compete. He reached into his pocket and drew out the portrait his Nini had made of him and smiled, it just wasn’t the same. With a heavy heart, he placed the book back on the rack and exited the library. Kim Jongin was a very lucky man and Kyungsoo hoped he knew it. 

______________________________________________

The following few days were different. Kyungsoo had begun distancing himself from Nini. There were fewer touches, less compliments, and he had been quieter than usual. He knew that the artist noticed but had chosen not to say anything, so he didn’t either. He already missed the feeling of the other’s skin on his own but he felt that it was better to cut it off now before he got too attached. That would only leave room for him to get hurt and Kyungsoo couldn’t afford to do that, not again, not with his fragile heart. At lunch on Friday, Kyungsoo was sitting on the cold, tiled floor of his cubicle when Nini suddenly burst through the door and quickly, albeit clumsily rushed to his own cubicle, throwing all of his belongings onto the floor before carefully lowering himself to the ground. “Soo! Soo! You won’t believe what happened? Kim-seonsaengnim caught two freshmen getting it on in the chem lab. Apparently they didn’t even notice him open the door,” he bellowed. The other’s hand crawled into Kyungsoo’s cubicle and slapped his thigh lightly. Kyungsoo tried to calm his beating heart and reminded himself that Nini was already in love with someone else and he would just have to accept that. The other panted loudly before continuing, “He had to physically pull them apart to get them to stop. I was standing behind him just watching. It was sooooo funny. I bet that gossip will spread like wildfire and for the rest of their time here they are going to be known as the horny freshmen that couldn’t even make it to lunch. Not that we don’t have enough of those sorts of stories going around. Our school is full of thirsty teenagers!” He let out another chuckle. Did Nini consider him one of those thirsty teenagers? A sad smile appeared on Kyungsoo’s face and he shifted his position so the hand that was resting on his thigh slid off. The laughter stopped abruptly when the artist realised that he was the only one laughing. 

“Soo, is everything ok? You’ve been really quiet lately and…I dunno, you seem so distant. Did I do something wrong?” the artist asked. Kyungsoo wanted to say no, that the other was perfect in every way and given the opportunity he would spend hours telling Nini just how amazing he was. But he couldn’t, because Nini’s heart already belonged to another and Kyungsoo didn’t want to get hurt. His heart couldn’t handle it. This would break him. He had once thought that he loved Hyunsik unconditionally, but as he spent time with Nini and the deep cracks in his heart began to heal, mended by the sweet laughter and soft words shared by the other, he realised it wasn’t love at all. This was love, what they shared in this dank, dark space was real. Kyungsoo could feel it in the heat radiating from Nini’s palms as he squeezed his hand tightly while telling a joke or sharing a story from his childhood. This was everything Kyungsoo had ever wanted and everything he could never have because he was the only one who felt this way. He needed to protect himself before the damage was irreparable and he would have to find another sanctuary. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Nini. I guess I just don’t really feel like talking much. I mean, I did come here to get away from people and have some alone time where I could think. I guess talking to you all the time can be pretty exhausting,” Kyungsoo said, his tone unaffected and harsh. Even as the words left his mouth, he wanted to catch them before they reached the other’s ear, before they could hurt him as he was hurt, but it was too late. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. As much as he hated it, it was for the best. “I’m sorry Soo. I didn’t realise I was annoying you. Take all the time you need,” Nini said, his voice much more timid than he had ever heard it before. “Thanks. I hope you can understand. I was here first. You are welcome to stay but maybe we shouldn’t talk so much,” he continued. Once he had started, it was easy for him to carry on hurting the other. “Uuuuh thanks. I’ll leave you alone then,” the artist said raising himself from the floor and sitting on the toilet seat, carefully avoiding putting pressure on his bad leg. The rest of the lunch break was awkwardly silent as Kyungsoo remained in the same position, head rested against the wall as he imagined what it would be like to break the barrier between them, to get into the cubicle and kiss the other. 

It was an impossible dream. Nini already had someone he cared for dearly and Kyungsoo was no match for the young dance prodigy. “This is for the best,” he repeated the words over and over in his mind, hoping that if he said them enough times, he could fool himself into believing them. Kyungsoo was not the person that Nini was looking for. The artist wanted someone with sharp features, a narrow waist line, small eyes, and a bright smile, just as he had drawn his version of Kyungsoo all those months ago. The portrait, despite being wildly inaccurate, was Kyungsoo’s prize possession and a constant reminder of his inadequacies. Aside from all the discrepancies in their physical features, Kyungsoo’s social life was also a mess. Nini would never want to date him, especially since he is one of those “thirsty teenagers” that everyone was talking about. He would never want to be seen with someone like Kyungsoo, someone who was tainted and spoiled. “This is for the best,” he repeated again as the pit in his stomach grew larger, threatening to consume him. As the bell rang, Nini stood up abruptly, wordlessly collected his belongings, he exited the restroom. Kyungsoo breathed out a sigh before heaving himself from the floor and following suit. He moved quickly, trying hard to ignore the sound of his heart breaking. 

______________________________________________

After school, Kyungsoo walked aimlessly through the hallway, in no rush to get home, envisaging what it would be like to date Nini, when he walked straight into the school principal. “Sorry Sir, I didn’t see you there. I was a million miles away,” he said, bowing politely to the teacher. “That’s okay Kyungsoo, I was in my own world too. Is everything ok? Is something bothering you?” he asked, concern heavy in his voice. Kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes and tell the other not to worry but decided to humour him instead. “Sir, you’ve been the principal for a few years, do you know Kai? I mean Kim Jongin. Do you know him? I saw some pictures of his performance from last year but nothing recently. What happened to him?” The principal nodded, a look of remorse overcoming his previously bright features, “Of course I know Jongin. It’s a terrible thing that happened. It haunts me even now. He is so quiet these days, he won’t open up to anyone, not even his best friend, it’s so sad.” Kyungsoo looked at him confusedly, “What happened to him?” The teacher cast his eyes to the ground, a sombre expression on his face. He waited a beat obviously trying to gather his thoughts and then said, “He was beautiful, so poised and graceful. The dance instructor told him he should do a water dance, told him that it would be out of this world and the best performance he would ever do. And it was. It was incredible…until he slipped on the stage and twisted his ankle. At first it looked like a simple sprain because he continued to dance through it. It was only after that we realised…I will never forget the sound of his pained screams. I should have prevented it, I knew it was too dangerous. I shouldn’t have let him do it but I wanted to see it myself. It’s one of my biggest regrets and it will haunt me forever. Every time I watch him hobble down the hallway, that sad look on his face. He keeps telling me that he’s fine and that he doesn’t need anything. He won’t even talk to his best friend, Sehun. I guess I can’t blame him, it must be hard to watch his best friend get all of his parts and do all of the things that he used to do.” It hit Kyungsoo like a tonne of bricks, hobbling, Kai has a limp. He then recalled a previous conversation that he had with Nini:

“They just want me to hang with them but I just can’t right now. I just need some time away from them, y’know?” 

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” he thought. Nini is Jongin. His legs were moving before he even realised. He knew where the other would be. He would be catching the bus home, the same one Kyungsoo had watched him get after their first encounter. Kyungsoo still had time to catch him, he could salvage their friendship. He ran straight out of the school gates, the heavy raindrops soaking through his shirt and dampening his hair, the droplets obscuring his vision as he cut through the air. He approached the stop and saw Jongin sitting on the bench, head hanging as he shuffled his feet looking like a kicked puppy. Kyungsoo’s heart sank and he rushed to apologise. As he approached, the raindrops fell harder and he halted his movements right in front of the stop. He knew who Jongin was but was he ready for Jongin to know him? Jongin had probably heard all the rumours about Kyungsoo. How would he react if he knew that his Soo was actually the school bicycle? The colour drained from his face and he stood completely still, panting heavily as he watched his opportunity to save his relationship with Jongin get washed away. Instead he cautiously approached the other and took the seat next to him. Jongin turned his head instinctively, the way people do when someone enters their personal space. He looked Kyungsoo straight in the eye, his deep brown orbs scanning him for any recognisable features. Jongin looked at him blankly, before turning away and looking up at the rain clouds. Kyungsoo’s heart dropped. He had hoped for…something even though he knew it wasn’t possible. He wanted Jongin to recognise him. He looked at the ink stained hands of the other resting on his legs, and he wanted so badly to reach out and hold it as he had done so many times before, but as the minutes passed he could feel Jongin slipping from him. The raindrops dampening his hair continued to drip onto his face, mixing with the tears that had begun to spill from his eyes. The bus approached suddenly and before he knew it Jongin was gone. 

______________________________________________

Kyungsoo spent the entirety of Saturday thinking about what to do, and he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t ready to let the artist go. He needed to apologise to Jongin. He needed a peace offering, something to make the other forgive him. It had to be something personal and heartfelt, something as beautiful as the portrait Jongin had gifted him. Kyungsoo was no artist. There was only one thing he had ever been any good at making and it was embarrassing but he had no pride anymore. Nothing else mattered as long as he had Jongin. So he pulled out his mother’s DIY kit and began work. It took him all of Sunday with many failed attempts but eventually it was done and Kyungsoo was satisfied with the end product. 

The following morning went at a snail’s pace. Kyungsoo was restless, his leg shaking violently as he watched both hands of the clock edge closer to twelve. The bell rang and Kyungsoo made his way to the toilets. Hesitantly he entered Jongin’s cubicle, he didn’t have much time. Inside, the sea blue walls had been covered in doodles. Some were of cute cartoon bears and other animals. Jongin really loved drawing animals. Kyungsoo ran his fingers along each one, imagining the artist’s beautiful smile as he drew each one while they discussed every ridiculous topic under the sun. He snapped out of his fantasy, remembering he had to be quick. He pulled a piece of paper and a small box from his blazer pocket and kissed them ardently before placing them on the lid of the toilet. He quickly moved to his own cubicle and paced the small space in anticipation. 

Twenty minutes passed and no one came. Kyungsoo shouldn’t have been surprised, what did he expect after telling Jongin to leave him alone? He was on the verge of giving up when the entrance door quietly opened and the sound of familiar feet treading along the tiled floor echoed in his ears. Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief, releasing the tension in his shoulders. The sound of Jongin dropping his bag reached his ears and then he heard Jongin unfolding the letter he had written. His heart began to race and he closed his eyes fearing the worst. He recited the letter in his mind, he had committed it to memory after so many failed attempts:

Nini,

I’m so sorry about what happened the other day (´;︵;`). I didn’t mean what I said. I was in a bad mood and let it out on you. I was feeling really down but you didn’t deserve those words. I really do love talking to you and spending time together, I feel like you are the only friend I have right now and I can’t afford to lose you. You’re so special to me, please forgive me. I made something for you. It’s really lame but I hope you like it. (● ´∀｀●). 

Soo ^^

It was so cheesy and didn’t even scratch the surface of Kyungsoo’s growing feelings for the artist, but this would have to do for now he thought as he waited with bated breath for the other’s reaction. Kyungsoo could hear the other fold the note back up and open the paper box holding his present. There were no other sounds for a while and Kyungsoo wanted to abort, run away, and hide. He wanted to find a dark corner away from the rest of the world where he could just curl up and die, but he realised that he was already doing that in his current sanctuary. There was nowhere else to hide. He sighed in defeat waiting for the other to reject him. He heard a soft chuckle and then saw Jongin’s shadow grow as he bent down to sit on the floor. “You did a good job. I really like the colours but I can’t put it on, do you mind helping me?” Jongin’s deep voice reverberated through the walls. Elated, Kyungsoo slid off the toilet seat and took his place on the floor next to the other. Jongin’s hand slipped through the gap between their cubicles, the friendship bracelet that Kyungsoo had spent hours painstakingly making in the palm of his large hand. 

Kyungsoo took the rose pink and white friendship bracelet and carefully tied the loose threads around the tanned boy’s slender wrist. It matched perfectly with his skin tone, and Kyungsoo smiled and said, “It looks good on you. I knew that colour would suit you. I hope you like it.” He released Jongin’s hand but instead of letting go, the other intertwined their fingers and bought their hands into his cubicle. He began admiring the bracelet when he noticed that the other was wearing one too. Using his other hand, Jongin touched the bracelet on Kyungsoo’s much paler and thinner wrist. It was red and black but the pattern was the same. There was a ghost of a smile on his face as he asked, “Are these matching bracelets? The colours and the patterns look complementary.” Kyungsoo blushed a deep red, scrambling to find words to say - something, anything. “I-I-I made them matching. I just wanted to give you a gift because as a thank you for drawing that picture of me. I know that we don’t know each other well but I wanted you to have something to remember me by while we aren’t together,” he confessed, his voice growing weaker as he spoke. The grip on his hand tightened and Jongin chuckled lightly, “I love it. Thanks so much Soo. I won’t ever take it off.” Kyungsoo’s heart leapt out of his chest and he smiled hopelessly. He was so in love with Jongin. 

Rather than pulling out his notebook, Jongin spent the remainder of the lunch break talking to Kyungsoo. He seemed to be absolutely fascinated by Kyungsoo’s small fingers as he traced each one of them lightly, taking in every minor detail. Everything was perfect and Kyungsoo didn’t want to break their delicate bubble but he had to. There was still the issue of Jongin’s injury. Kyungsoo wanted to help in any way he could. A dancer as talented as Jongin deserved to be on the stage, all eyes on him as he captivated the audience with his powerful moves and enchanting gaze. He was afraid of the other’s reaction since he had come to the sanctuary to hide from those who wanted to help him, but Kyungsoo had to try. He couldn’t let this go on.

“Nini, I noticed that you have a limp. I’ve seen you walk strangely a few times. What happened?” he asked, feigning ignorance about the true nature of his injury. The fingertips that were tracing the bone protruding from his wrist halted and Jongin coughed. There was a long pause and Kyungsoo decided to carry on talking before Jongin had a chance to retreat into himself. “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I just thought it would be nice to know a bit about each other. I’m just a little worried. I hope it’s nothing serious.” There was another long pause, and then Jongin sat upright and said, “I was in an accident. I wasn’t exactly honest with you before. I am a dancer, or I was a dancer, but I got injured badly and I can’t…anymore. I’m no good.” He laughed but it was a hopeless laugh, a defeated laugh, and Kyungsoo’s heart fell. “I’m so sorry to hear that Nini. Have you seen anyone about it, like a doctor or something?” he asked casually, hoping to not scare the other. “There’s no point, Soo. I’ll never dance the same way again so I thought it was best to quit,” he confessed, his voice so small that it took all of Kyungsoo’s self control not to run into the other cubicle, hug him tightly, and kiss away his pain and suffering. “Is it worth trying to fix the problem, Nini? You won’t know unless you try,” he retorted. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Soo. Can we please drop it?” he said sounding exasperated. Satisfied with the amount that Jongin had revealed about his injury, Kyungsoo decided not to push him any further. “Sure, I just want you to be happy and dancing sounds like it makes you happy. I would love to see it one day. But I’ll stop now. The bell is going to ring in a minute…do you think I could get my hand back?” he said, a bashful smile on his face. “What if I said no?” Jongin asked teasingly. It sounded dangerously like flirting, and Kyungsoo felt his brain malfunction and his eyes grow wide in shock. The bell suddenly rang, interrupting the moment. Kyungsoo cursed his luck and Jongin chuckled before releasing the other’s hand, not before running his fingers over the friendship bracelet once more. 

______________________________________________

In the two weeks that followed, Kyungsoo tried to raise the issue a few times but Jongin managed to evade the topic expertly. Kyungsoo was starting to give up hope that he would ever convince the other to get the help that he needed. Now that he knew Nini was Jongin he found himself lingering around the younger. Every time he passed Jongin in the hallway, he would try and catch a glimpse of the pink and white band hidden under his shirt sleeve. He was even satisfied with just staring at his face and taking in his beautiful features. Jongin was gorgeous. The pictures really didn’t do him justice and Kyungsoo quickly came to realise that he could stare at Jongin all day without getting bored. Luckily for him, the artist barely paid attention to his surroundings and never even noticed Kyungsoo openly gawking at him. The rest of their time was spent together, holding hands and giggling over the smallest thing. Sometimes it even seemed like Jongin was flirting with him, complimenting him on his witty remarks, the softness of his palms and even the richness of his voice. It sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine every time the other complimented him but it also frustrated him because he didn’t know what it meant. Hell, he didn’t even know if Jongin was gay. 

It was a strange school day. Hyunsik and his crew had crossed paths with him twice and had completely ignored him. The first time was when he walked into the main school building, and he assumed that they just hadn’t seen him. However, the second time it happened was just before their morning break. Kyungsoo was walking down a hallway and the others were approaching him from the opposite side. He braced himself for the worst, but they simply walked passed him, not even acknowledging his existence. Sighing in relief, Kyungsoo continued on his way. Maybe they had finally gotten bored of tormenting him and now he was just no one to them. That was all he had wanted and now it looked like it had finally come true. This brightened up the rest of Kyungsoo’s day, giving him a small spring in his step. 

The bell signalling the beginning of the lunch break rang throughout the school. Kyungsoo exited his class and prepared to meet up with Jongin, but as he turned the corner into the hallway he saw his tormenters huddled together. He opted to ignore them hoping that they would let him go as they had done earlier, but as he walked passed them, head lowered and arms protectively wrapped around himself, he felt someone pull him backwards by his shirt collar, choking him slightly. 

“Kyungie-ah, this is the third time we’ve run into each other today. I tried to be nice and leave you alone but you keep finding me, baby penguin,” the boy Kyungsoo recognised as Hyunsik whispered in his ear. The soft tone that once soothed him now made his skin crawl. “It makes me think that you want me to be mean to you. Do you like when I’m nasty to you, Kyung? I know you do. We are happy to do as many nasty things as you’d like,” Hyunsik said, trying his hardest to rile up his victim. Kyungsoo pushed him off and attempted to walk away but all of the escape routes were blocked off by Hyunsik’s buddies. He frantically searched for someone who might help, but there were no teachers in sight and all of the other kids were staring and pointing, not one of them making an effort to save him. Some even seemed to relish in his suffering. He sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no escape from whatever they had planned for him. He was too weak to fight them off so he chose to simply accept his fate. He let his body go limp as he waited for the beating or ridiculing to start. “Aw Kyungsoo, baby, you aren’t giving up, are you? You are much sexier when you put up a fight. I have already promised these boys that they are going to get to play with feisty Kyungsoo. So come on little kitten, fight back,” Hyunsik taunted. He began poking Kyungsoo in the shoulder, knowing that it agitated his ex-boyfriend. Kyungsoo chose to ignore it hoping that if he didn’t react that they would eventually leave him alone. It was a good idea in theory.

The other students had moved closer. Some had even taken out their phones to record Kyungsoo’s humiliation, but they all quickly grew bored of his lack of reaction. One of Hyunsik’s crew reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He moved closer to Kyungsoo and poured the ice-cold liquid over his head. As the water dripped onto his neck his whole body began to shake. The reaction seemed to amuse the others and they all began searching their belongings for any liquids. Kyungsoo could barely open his eyes as they pushed him around and rained cold milk, juice, and coke over him. It was so humiliating but perhaps he deserved it, maybe he really was the slut that they all called him. Hyunsik’s voice carried over the laughter, “Come on, Kyung! Fight back. Last time I checked you liked it rough. What happened? You don’t like being called a slut, huh? Maybe you should have thought of that before sleeping with my best friend in front of me.” One of the thugs shoved Kyungsoo hard and he slipped over the pool of liquid that had formed around him. He fell face first onto the floor but before he had a chance to recover, he was lifted off the ground by his arm. “Come on baby, show us how much of a slut you are,” Hyunsik said, gripping tightly on his wrist. Kyungsoo tried to pull his arm away but his captor only gripped more tightly, pinning him to the nearest lockers. 

“Kyungie-ah, if you want dick you’re going to have to work harder. Whores need to look good, baby,” Hyunsik said as he held Kyungsoo’s arms up. He just wanted it to stop, but he could tell from the glint in his ex-boyfriends eyes that they had no intention of stopping. Hyunsik gestured to one of the onlookers and she handed one of his goons a small black bag and then retreated back to her friends. Hyunsik released his arms and took a small tube from his friend’s hand. He uncapped it and twisted it before gripping Kyungsoo’s chin in his large hand. He squeezed Kyungsoo’s cheeks, forcing his lips to pucker before spreading rouge all over them. Rather than painting Kyungsoo’s lips along the lines, he spread it over his cheeks, smearing the lipstick unevenly. Once he was satisfied with the coverage, he dropped the tube and his friend handed him a powder. Hyunsik began slapping his face with the makeup pad, puffs of white filling his eyes and obscuring the little vision he had left. Hyunsik then grabbed a handful of his hair and tilted his head upwards before whispering to him, “That’s better. Now you look fuckable, baby. So pretty.” He then released Kyungsoo and stepped back to admire his work. 

Kyungsoo moved the cuff of his shirt to rub his wrists to soothe the pain that his aggressor had inflicted. Only then did he notice the tall black haired boy that he had come to know over the past few months, standing at the back of the group, staring at him expressionlessly. He didn’t have a chance to react because Hyunsik was staring at him intensely, his gaze predatory when he saw the red and black bracelet on Kyungsoo’s wrist. He approached once again and Kyungsoo flinched away, but the larger boy gripped his wrist again and held it up, feeling the cotton band between his fingers. “What is this, Kyungie? Did you make a new friend? A slut like you doesn’t deserve friends. I bet they don’t know the truth about you, do they baby? They would hate you if they knew exactly who you are. You are my whore, no one else can touch you, got that?” the other hissed before ripping the bracelet from his arm and dropping it on the floor. 

Kyungsoo was mortified, devastated. This was his worst nightmare. Free from the hands that restrained him, Kyungsoo darted down the corridor before the others had a chance to chase after him. He flew up the four flights of stairs that separated him from his sanctuary and burst into the room. He rushed to the wash basins and turned the taps, refusing to look into the large mirror facing him. He collected the water in his palms and began vigorously rubbing his face, thoroughly wiping off the makeup that had been so mockingly drawn onto his precious skin. As he rubbed his alabaster skin harshly, tears began to stream down his face. He couldn’t hate himself anymore than he did at that moment. He didn’t even have the chance to think about the fact that Jongin had seen and heard everything when the entrance to the toilets was swung open. Kyungsoo flinched seeing Jongin standing in the doorway and rushed into his cubicle, ignoring the large drops of water streaming down his face. Before he had a chance to close the door, a firm hand pushed back against the door forcing it open. He retreated as far back as he could but it was no use, Jongin continued to approach him. Kyungsoo turned his face away to hide his embarrassment but Jongin wordlessly lifted his hand to his cheek, turning his head so that their eyes met. Kyungsoo was still drenched from head to toe and his eyes were filled with sadness. Jongin removed his hand and slid off his blazer, biting his lip he pushed the material to Kyungsoo’s face, wiping off the remaining makeup and drying off the excess water that marred his beauty. 

Kyungsoo was in shock. Jongin hadn’t pushed him away. He heard what they said about Kyungsoo but still didn’t push him away. Instead here he was, cleaning Kyungsoo’s face, so much hurt in his eyes that anyone else would have thought that he was the one who had been humiliated. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the tears that continued to stream down his face. Jongin dropped the blazer and held Kyungsoo’s head in his hands, wiping the tear tracks from his face. They stayed in that position for a minute before Jongin said, “I never expected you to look like this. You’re beautiful.” Kyungsoo didn’t even have time to register the words before a pair of soft lips made contact with his own. The kiss was just a soft touch, neither of them moving much, simply enjoying the proximity and the warmth between their bodies. It ended almost as soon as it started, Jongin moving back and creating some distance between them as a small smile spread across his face. He unbuttoned his shirt silently and slid it off his shoulders, revealing strong biceps and a white cotton wife beater. He offered the shirt to Kyungsoo who accepted it gratefully. He desperately needed to change out of his own which was wet and sticky. They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute before Jongin said, “I’ll leave you to change. I’ll just be in my cubicle if you need me.” He then turned around and exited the confined space that was really only built to house one person. 

Kyungsoo changed in silence and then slumped to the ground. He ran his fingers over his lips where Jongin’s had been moments earlier and smiled softly. Having just experienced one of the worst times of his life, Kyungsoo expected to be inconsolable, but one kiss from Jongin was enough to erase all of his sadness and pain. It was love, he didn’t doubt it. He really loved Jongin, completely and utterly. For the first time Kyungsoo thought that perhaps the artist might even feel the same way. A hand appeared through the gap under the divide and Kyungsoo reached out to hold it. Jongin intertwined their fingers rubbing the back of his hand with his long fingers and Kyungsoo relaxed into the touch. Suddenly his hand was being tugged into the other cubicle and he felt the something being tied to his wrist. He gasped slightly, realising what it was and quickly retracted his hand. He ran his fingers over the soft material, infinitely grateful to have it back. Kyungsoo never thought he could be so happy to see a bit of string but it was the string that connected him to Jongin and that was something he couldn’t afford to lose. “I, um, I picked it up after you ran away. As soon as I realised it was you, Soo…I grabbed it and went after you,” the artist confessed, offering his hand once again to the other. Kyungsoo accepted it happily, running the pads of his fingers against Jongin’s palm before fully reconnecting their hands, the bracelets on their arms aligning perfectly.

“I just can’t believe you still want to be my…friend? I mean, you know now why I’m here, you know. I thought you would hate me once you knew. I am the school bicycle after all,” Kyungsoo said, lip quivering as he spoke. “I heard rumours about a senior who cheated on his boyfriend with his best friend, but I had no idea it was you. But I know you, Soo. I lo- I care about you. I know you must have had a reason or something because I just can’t believe,” Jongin’s voice trailed off as his grip on the other’s hand got tighter. Kyungsoo chuckled defeatedly before whispering, “I wanted to tell you but I thought you wouldn’t understand. It’s not how he…it wasn’t like that. I swear.” Jongin gripped his hand again and said, “Hey, you don’t have to tell me. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what they say.” Kyungsoo wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to run into the other cubicle and melt into the artist’s embrace, until they became one, until no one knew where Jongin ended and Kyungsoo began, but this was more comfortable. It was easier for him to tell Jongin the truth when he wasn’t looking at him with his sharp gaze that pierced right into his soul. “N-no. I want to,” he answered reluctantly. 

Sitting upright he began to tell the artist the entire story. “I dated Hyunsik for two years. He was always popular and I guess that’s what attracted me to him. I became friends with all of his friends and we were a tight little group. At one point I even thought I loved him.” He could feel the other boy’s body go stiff at those words and the grip on his hand tightened once more. He smiled slightly, revelling in the fact that Jongin was actually jealous. It was adorable. Kyungsoo then took a deep breath and continued, “About five months ago, his best friend, Kibum, broke up with his girlfriend. Key then started to treat me differently. He became more touchy and familiar. I didn’t mind much, thinking that he just needed the comfort, and if I’m being honest I really liked the attention. Hyunsik and I had been together so long that he had started taking me for granted. It was nice having somebody who doted on me without expecting something in return. On some occasions Hyunsik would even say that he found Key attractive and I found myself agreeing. 

Then there was a party…I was really drunk and so was everyone else, it was just one of those parties. Key came up to me and started touching me and…I guess because I was drunk, I didn’t stop him. Anyway, Hyunsik came and told us that he found it…hot and that he wouldn’t mind watching us, y’know. And I dunno, I was drunk and starved for affection, and for whatever stupid reason I thought it was a good idea. They took it in turns…I had no idea what was happening. From what I heard from other people they even…at the same time. I came into school on the following Monday and everyone was watching it, they had filmed everything. I tried to ask them why they did it but I still don’t know. I can only think that Hyunsik was jealous of my relationship with Key, and to try and salvage his friendship he blamed it all on me, saying that I was the one to seduce him. But it wasn’t true. The worst part is that they cut the video…so it looked like I had slept with Hyunsik and then Key after. They made me look like that. Do you know what it’s like Jongin, to hear yourself moaning over and over again? Knowing that everyone is replaying it, watching your most intimate moments, over and over again, calling you a slut to your face.” Kyungsoo had to stop as fresh tears filled his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. You have me now. I don’t think that about you, I promise. Can I please come into your cubicle so that I can comfort you properly?” Jongin asked, trying to reassure his neighbour. Kyungsoo laughed weakly, “I think I would really like that.” In the blink of an eye, Jongin had detached their hands and exited his cubicle. He knocked on Kyungsoo’s door and when the other opened it, he immediately walked in, taking a seat on the floor next to him. It was a tight fit but neither complained, enjoying the comfort that the proximity afforded them. Kyungsoo leaned his head on the artist’s shoulder, he sighed feeling like a huge weight had finally lifted. “By the way, how did you know it was me?” Jongin asked after a while. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in shock. In the midst of his own personal drama, he had completely forgotten to conceal the fact that he knew Jongin. Not wanting there to be any secrets between them, he revealed the whole truth to the other, from seeing him on the first day at the bus stop, to finding photographs of Kai in the trophy cabinet and piecing it together. “Soooo, let me get this straight. You were mean to me that day because you thought I was in LOVE with Kai and that upset you. Were you jealous, Kyungsoo?” he asked teasingly. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened further, Jongin was way too sharp. “No. No. Well, yes. I didn’t want to like you too much if you were already in love with someone else,” Kyungsoo said, his cheeks reddening at the words. Jongin hummed in understanding and said, “Because you already liked me. You don’t have to worry because I liked you from the moment you returned my drawing. Then I liked you A LOT when you made this for me.” He lifted his hand revealing the friendship bracelet. Kyungsoo smiled brightly and Jongin stared into his beautiful brown orbs. “And I fell in love with you after you told me that story,” he confessed before closing the gap between them and kissing Kyungsoo once more. The kiss was soft but lasted much longer than the first one they had shared. It took Kyungsoo’s breath away and he felt like he was floating. “I love you too, Nini,” he whispered against the other’s lips, hoping that Jongin could feel the sincerity of his words. As they broke apart, Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder and stayed there for the remainder of the break. 

The following few days were strange. Jongin had forced Kyungsoo to report the abuse he had suffered to the principal. They had managed to get video evidence of the attack from some of the onlookers, and Hyunsik and his crew had been suspended from school. Despite being free of their tyranny, Kyungsoo still liked to hang out with Jongin in their sanctuary, but they had moved into Jongin’s cubicle because he enjoyed looking at the “cave drawings” Jongin had done on the walls. They also spent a large portion of their time together locking lips and exchanging saliva. Kyungsoo found that he was really enjoying the new dynamic in their relationship. He also found that Jongin would do almost anything if Kyungsoo offered to kiss him or let him grope his butt. That was how he managed to convince Jongin to go back to his dance studio. It took a few more weeks of convincing but the artist finally agreed to try and train professionally again. 

Despite it being his final year of high school, Kyungsoo devoted a lot of his time to helping Jongin with his physiotherapy. He spent hours in the gym, sitting on Jongin’s back while he did press ups or holding his feet with his lips puckered for a kiss as the other did sit-ups. It took four months for Jongin to recover fully and perform in front of a crowd. It wasn’t perfect. His movements were different: a lot less sharp and a bit more controlled, but undeniably the passion was there. The look on his face when he performed was the same look of love and wonderment he gave to Kyungsoo, all-consuming and unstoppable. 

The two were inseparable. Jongin would walk Kyungsoo to and from school every day, savouring every moment he spent with his older boyfriend before he would be going away to college. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said that he didn’t love the attention. They were a sickeningly sweet couple. Kyungsoo would make lunch for Jongin on a regular basis, always giving him extra pieces of chicken just to watch the gummy smile appear on his boyfriend’s face. Jongin would still leave notes in Kyungsoo’s bag. Confessions of love folded neatly into origami cats, Kyungsoo had kept them all, pulling them out every time the couple would fight to remind himself of all the reasons why he loves Jongin. Kyungsoo would also tag along to Jongin’s dance practices and loved to watch his boyfriend move gracefully to a beat. He had even befriended some of the members of the dance team, in particular Baekhyun and Alice, the jokers of the group who would entertain him during practices. Kyungsoo especially enjoyed those moments at the end of the practice when all the other members would leave and Jongin would give him a private dance lesson. He would twirl Kyungsoo around the studio until the rest of the world fell apart and it was just them, their hearts beating as one. They had finally begun to heal the broken pieces of their hearts, filling the cracks with the love and devotion they had for each other. Eventually the names “slut” and “cripple” faded from people’s lips. Now, when the couple walked the hallways only soft whispers of what a great couple they were could be heard, not that they cared. It no long mattered what other’s thought of them, they didn’t need validation from anyone else. Despite all of the changes that had happened in their lives in those few months, they never abandoned their sanctuary. Every so often they would ascend the four flights of stairs that took them to their safe haven while holding hands. They would sit in one of the two cubicles and reminisce all the times they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank the mods for organizing another round of kaisoommer. I also would like to thank my recipient for my lovely prompts, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic. More than anything I want to thank my lovely friends for all of their support while writing this fic, I could never have done it without you guys motivating me T_T.  
> Thank you to my sweeto for reading through this, I wouldn't have made it this far without you, my lovely. You're a star!  
> Thank you so so much to the girl with the Cheshire cat grin that has pulled me further down the kaisoo rabbit hole. You are the sweetest person and sharing kaisoo love with you helped me so much while writing this fic. I love you~  
> I must thank my beloved L-cat for always being by my side, please keep driving me crazy, daily. I hope you know that I love you dearly.  
> To my twin terror, what can I say, I could never have done this without you, you really were the most instrumental person when it came to writing this. I could not thank you enough for everything, I love you and F+C.  
> I also want to thank anyone who made it through my fic. I hope it wasn't too boring ^^. Please devour all of the amazing fics in this fest and let kaisoo envelope you with warmth and love.


End file.
